thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mors Allyrion
Mors Allyrion is the Lord of Godsgrace and House Allyrion. He also bears the title of Spear of Dorne, granted to him by Prince Maror Martell, and the title of Guardian of the Greenblood, a title that comes with the Lordship of Godsgrace and has always been held by a member of House Allyrion. Appearance History Childhood In his youngest years Mors was an only child, and it showed. His mother near enough spoilt him rotten, providing every little thing her lordling needed. A wooden horse, a golden earing, a new friend. It was her whisperings that first ingrained in Mors the idea that he could rule - in Godsgrace to begin with, and in Sunspear should it be needed. Luthor, on the other hand, was stern with his son. As the heir to Godsgrace he was educated and trained in all ways expected of a future Lord, and excelled in those that his father saw as most important - warcraft. At the age of fourteen, Mors was shipped to Sunspear to squire with his namesake, Mors Martell. Squire of Sunspear Married Man In 282AA Mors was wedded to Shiera Jordayne. The marriage was arranged by Lord Luthor and was not one of love, though the two had been fond of each other when growing up, and had become close friends in the early years of their teens. Mors was happy with the match, for though he was not marrying a woman he was in love with, he was sure he would grow to do so, not to mention that such a tie would strengthen his house, and so would also strengthen Dorne itself. In the wee hours before the wedding ceremony, Ser Mors Martell summoned and Knighted the young man, informing the Heir of Godsgrace that he had high hopes for his future. The match with Shiera would produce two children in the years following. In 284AA Shiera gave birth to a healthy young girl who was named Nymeria. Shortly after, Mors was informed that the Prince Cedric Dayne of the Kingdom of the Torrentine had named his own daughter the exact same thing. Mors considered changing his own daughter's name at hearing this news, but stuck with the historical choice, seeing it as some form of sign. Obara Allyrion was wedded to a member of the House of Rogare in Essos, with Lord Luthor hoping it would lead to trade options in the future. Asher Allyrion was born in 289AA, and within the month Ysilla was wedded to a member of House Drinkwater, following her sister Obara in her duty. Spear of Dorne When the Princess of Dorne died in 290AA, Mors travelled with his father and brother to Sunspear to see the coronation of his long standing friend, Prince Maror. Events were interesting for the Heir of Godsgrace, as in the days following the coronation he was summoned by his new Liege. The conversation they had was heard by none other, but Mors emerged from the Prince's quarters with a new title, and a member of the council of Dorne. As Spear of Dorne, Mors is the ultimate authority in all matters military, superseded only by the Prince himself. Mors devoted himself immediately to this roll, forgetting about his wife back in Godsgrace, and began to fulfill his Prince's wishes that the Stepstones feel the strength of Dorne. While finding success after success, the overconfidence displayed by Mors in one engagement resulted in him losing his favoured arm. Mors and his father had remained aboard their ship while their forces landed on the island they had chosen as their target. Not long after their troops had made landfall, a ship came about the island, the men aboard it desperate for Dornish blood. While they had their personal guard aboard with them, they struggled to fight off the attacking pirates, and during that struggle Mors' father was slain. To add injury to grievance a wound on Mors' forearm turned bad. Given the choice between retaining his arm and risking the infection spreading, or losing his forearm, Mors chose the latter. With the conclusion of that raid, Mors headed home to take his place as Lord of Godsgrace. Maimed, In Love Arriving home, Mors took the young Trystane Drinkwater as his personal squire. The boy had displayed some skill, according to the Master at Arms of Drinkwater Keep, and so had been sent to Godsgrace that he might serve House Allyrion. The decision would lead to a long running and strong relationship, with Trystane to this day serving as Sworn Spear of Mors himself. Three years later, in 294AA, Mors travelled to Sunspear at the request of Maror. The Prince wished to discuss the future of Dorne with his Spear, and Mors was happy to oblige. While in Sunspear, Mors was introduced to a number of Essosi courtiers, all come to Dorne for different reasons. He found himself often in, and enjoying, the company of a beautiful Braavosi woman named Tyene, and the two began something of a relationship. Their affair in the capital was a heated and passionate one, and in 295AA Tyene sent word that she had given birth to a child, fathered by Mors. The Lord of Godsgrace summoned them both to his home, naming the young boy Morgan, and allowing Tyene a place at his side as his Paramour. Now Mors had three women in his life that loved him, and he them in return - His Mother, His Wife, and His Paramour. Now, and the Future Myles was wedded to a member of House Toland in 296AA. A match orchestrated by Mors to further tie the families of Dorne together. Edric Jordayne came to Godsgrace in the same year, and Mors made his long time Goodbrother Castellan, knowing that his true brother had no taste for the minutiae of such a role. Now, in 298AA, Mors heads back to Hellholt for the 'peace summit' at the request of his Prince. Loyal to Dorne, and to Maror, Mors is prepared to defend his Prince's realm, or expand it if that is what is wished. NPCs Maric Allyrion - Brother and Bodyguard, 25 - Archetype: Warrior (Two handed weapons) Trystane Drinkwater - Friend and Bodyguard, 21 - Archetype: Warrior (Polearms) Edric Jordayne - Castellan and Goodbrother, 31 - Archetype: Castellan Master Quentyn - Maester of Godsgrace, 63 - Archetype: Maester Daria Martell - Mother, 52 - Archetype: Negotiator Non-Archetype Nymeria Allyrion - Daughter and Heir, 15 Asher Allyrion - Son, 9 Luceon Allyrion - Uncle and Captain of the Guard, 50 Jothos Rogare - Godbrother and Advisor, 35 Septon Olyvar - Septon of Godsgrace, 54Category:Dorne Category:Principality of Dorne Category:Dornish